Hulk VS Doomsday
Hulk VS Doomsday is the 69th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, featuring The Hulk from Marvel Comics and Doomsday from DC Comics in a battle between destructive rage-filled monsters. Hulk was voiced by Parker Bohon. Description It's Marvel vs DC Comics as two titans clash in the ultimate battle between the unstoppable and the immovable! Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Wiz: Pure, unadulterated rage. Usually, in a stressful situation, you'd want to avoid this sort of emotion, in order to keep yourself focused. Boomstick: Unless you're a giant, rampaging pile of muscles, like these two. Wiz: Dr. Bruce Banner, The Incredible Hulk. Boomstick: And Doomsday, the monster who killed Superman. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. The Hulk (*Cues: Unknown Theme*)/In the SA version (*Cues: The Incredible Hulk - Give Him Everything You've Got*) Wiz: Within each of us, off times, there dwells a mighty and raging fury, and this suits no one better than the mild mannered scientist, Bruce Banner. Boomstick: Cause when Bruce gets angry, oh boy, you wouldn't like him when he's angry. (*Cues: Unknown Theme*) Wiz: Dr. Robert Bruce Banner may have grown up with few friends, but what he lacked in popularity, he made up tenfold with his intellect. However, in spite of his gifts, it was never enough to earn the respect and love of his father. Boomstick: Partly because Bruce was so smart, that his alcoholic dad literally thought he was a monster, and expressed that to Bruce pretty thoroughly.... A picture of Brian Banner send young Bruce flying with a slap is shown. Boomstick: God damn! How much distance do you think he got there, Wiz? Wiz: Eh, nine, ten feet? Boomstick: Man, with an arm like that, he could really go places, like the nuthouse, after he murdered his wife right in front of Bruce. Aww... (*Cues: The Lonely Man - The Incredible Hulk (TV Series)*) Wiz: Understandably traumatized, Bruce coped by creating an imaginary friend to talk to. Boomstick: You know, I had an imaginary friend once. Wiz: You did? What was his name? Boomstick: Dad. (*Cues: Unknown Theme*)/In the SA version (*Cues: The Avengers - A Little Help*) Wiz: Oh... Well, Bruce's friend served as an emotional outlet all the way through his college graduation, however, his advice to Bruce was oftentimes... destructive.... Boomstick: So, when the U.S. military recruited Bruce to make weapons, it was actually kind of fitting. (We see a penis-shaped bomb, with an asterisk in the far right and the words NOT A DICK) Wiz: Bruce was tasked with developing a gamma bomb, which would use gamma radiation to target enemy weapons and buildings without endangering human lives. At least, that's what Bruce was told. Boomstick: Surprise surprise, gamma radiation is actually pretty fucking harmful. And when it came time to test the bomb, and some dumb kid decided to play his harmonica right in the test zone, Bruce asked his assistant to stop the countdown and dashed off to save him. But, turns out his assistant was a Russian spy who set off the bomb anyway. Wiz: On that strange, strange day, Bruce's imaginary friend became a real life terror, as he transformed into... the Incredible Hulk. The Hulk roars and destroys a tank. Boomstick: Heh heh heh, really? Wiz: Yes, apparently. Ever since, whenever he's angry, Bruce's body and mind morphs into that of The Hulk's, granting him unmeasurable power. (Hulk stands on a cliff and roars as a storm rumbles in the sky) In the SA version (*Cues: The Incredible Hulk - Give Him Everything You've Got again*) Boomstick: While he loses Bruce's brain power, The Hulk is ridiculously strong, he can leap great distances, survive the harshest environments, and most importantly, smash the crap out of everything with his bare fists. Wiz: He also knows a technique known as the Thunder Clap, which creates a shockwave that can deafen foes, level forests, and push back explosions. Boomstick: As if he needed anything more than that, The Hulk has a healing factor that gives Wolverine's a run for his money. (Caiera stabs Hulk through the chest, only for him to pull the arm out and the wound to instantly heal) Caiera: Your healing, you should be dead! Boomstick: He's super strong and super hard to kill, what's not to like? Wiz: Well, there's one little detail that kind of ruins the whole experience, Bruce can't really control The Hulk, in fact, The Hulk is his own being, and they both hate each other, vying for dominance over Bruce's body, and yet, Bruce and The Hulk are often reminded how much they depend on each other for survival. (*Cues: Unknown Theme*) Boomstick: Bruce figured, if he was stuck with this big green goliath forever, he might as well try using him for good, eventually joining the Avengers, Defenders, the Fantastic Four, and even the Illuminati. /In the SA version (*Cues: Avengers: Age of Ultron - It Begins*) Wiz: Hulk has held up a 150 billion ton mountain, escaped Earth's gravitational pull with a single jump... Boomstick: And one time, when a planet's tectonic plates started splitting apart, threatening to shatter the whole world, he just jumped right in there and pulled the planet back together. Wiz: The estimated average mass of a single lithospheric plate is nearly 45 quintillion tons, and The Hulk pulled two of these together with nothing but his bare hands. Boomstick: And he's not just strong and tough, he's more than twice as fast as a fighter jet, which puts him over Mach five speeds, at least, and he can always go faster if he's pissed off enough. Wiz: This is because the Savage Hulk's strength is directly related to his anger, the angrier he gets, the more powerful he becomes. In theory, this means his maximum level of strength is potentially infinite, and when he taps into that immeasurable rage to the fullest, he truly lives up to his name of "World Breaker". (*Cues: Unknown Theme*) Boomstick: Bigger, stronger, and oozing with gamma radiation, the World Breaker Hulk is so powerful, with a single stomp, ''' /In the SA version (*Cues: The Incredible Hulk - That Is The Target*) '''Boomstick: He created earthquakes felt hundreds of miles away. In his battle with Sentry, basically Marvel's Superman, they almost destroyed New York, and when battling another World Breaker Hulk, a single collision between 'em obliterated an entire planet. Wiz: Even the mutant Darwin's power, which specifically adapts to counter any enemy, decided that the best defense against The Hulk, was to be somewhere else. Boomstick: Holy hell, who could even stand up to this madness? (*Cues: Unknown Theme*) Wiz: Not many, obviously. Typically, Bruce does his best to contain and limit the Hulk's power, in fact, World Breaker Hulk is the result of Bruce relinquishing that control entirely. In terms of combat, usually only cosmic beings like Silver Surfer or Zeus have the might to challenge The Hulk. Boomstick: Oh yeah, like that one time Zeus hit him so hard, it burned out his healing factor. Wiz: But even gods sometimes have to learn the hard way, you do not mess with the Incredible Hulk. Loki: I am a god, you dull creature, and I will not be bullied by— Hulk grabs Loki and slams him into the floor five times like a rag doll, then leaves him lying face-up in the resulting crater. Hulk: Puny god. Doomsday (*Cues: Injustice: Gods Among Us - Betrayal, Revenge, and Murder*) Wiz: What if all you had ever known was hatred and aggression, violence and pain? This life is reality for Dooms... Boomstick: YouTube comments...Do-Doomsday, yeah, the D-Doomsday guy. Wiz: Thousands of years ago, on an uninhabitable, prehistoric planet which would one day be known as Krypton, a scientist named Bertron intended to engineer the ultimate lifeform. Boomstick: Yep, it's another one of those stories, but with one hell of a twist! (*Cues: Injustice Gods Among Us - Main Theme*) Wiz: See, at this time, Krypton was a harsh wasteland, filled with nothing but sharp rocks, poisonous air, and violent predators. Boomstick: Bertron believed that if he could create something that could live through that, they could survive just about anywhere. Wiz: To realize this theory, Bertron acquired an infant from... somewhere, and through a rapidly accelerated evolution process, attempted to transform him into his dream creation. Boomstick: Oh, don't try to dance around it, Wiz, Bertron put that little sucker into a baby cannon, blasted him into the wild to get murdered by any number of things, sucked up what was left of him with a vacuum cleaner, and just cloned a new one out of the mess to do it all over again. Wiz: Well... yeah, the idea being each new clone would be stronger than the one before, thus covering millions of years of evolution in just a few decades. Boomstick: That... doesn't sound like science... Wiz: No. It doesn't. So, after thirty straight years of... baby murder, one of the clones finally survived the tests. Amazed by his own success, Bertron named this baby "The Ultimate." Boomstick: The ultimate baby! Wiz: But to the rest of the universe, he was their Doomsday. (*Cues: Doomsday Rising - Superman: Doomsday*) Doomsday walks out of the fire that was left after an explosion from a truck. Boomstick: See Wiz? Reloading as it is, patenting my baby cannon was a good idea. (*Cues: Justice is Done - Injustice: Gods Among Us*) Wiz: Successful as Bertron's experiment was, it was anything but a good idea. Turns out, while Doomsday usually appears to be a mindless beast, he remembered every single time Bertron had him killed. As a result, Doomsday had been unintentionally programmed, at a genetic level, to hate everything that lives. Boomstick: Bummer. Needless to say, Bertron was pretty screwed. Wiz: Because even with thirty years of development, Bertron had never quite figured out what to do if his experiment actually worked, because Bertron is the worst. Boomstick: I mean, he did do what he set out to do. He made an eight foot ten monster that doesn't need to eat, breathe, or have internal organs to live. It just kills and kills and... kills some more. Wiz: Doomsday possesses enormous strength, incredible durability, and poisonous spikes, which can extend, but due to Bertron's experiments, Doomsday's greatest power of all is his ability to adapt to his opponent's powers. Boomstick: After taking his sweet revenge, Doomsday stowed away on a supply ship and ravaged dozens of planets, until he finally found himself on Earth. Wiz: On that day, Doomsday did the unthinkable. On that day, Doomsday killed Superman. Well, kind of, he actually put him into a super sleep, after several days, he kinda woke up more powerful- (*Cues: Unknown Theme*) Boomstick: Yeah yeah yeah, we all know, Wiz, at least Supes took Doomsday down with him. Or, maybe not. Turns out, whenever Doomsday dies, he just comes back to life, forever immune to whatever killed him in the first place. Superman tries to use his heat vision to lobotomize Doomsday as Justice Lord Superman did, but it fails and Doomsday just knocks him away. Doomsday: Ah ah ah, can't beat me the same way twice. (*Cues: Gotham City - Injustice: Gods Among Us*) Boomstick: He's been punched to death by Superman, blasted apart by the Radiant's energy, brutally ripped in half, incinerated by Imperiex, and just curbstomped by a Kryptonian horde. Wiz: Practically invulnerable at this point, Doomsday's taken on Darkseid, tanking his Omega Beams and beating him to near death. He's singlehandedly defeated most of the Justice League and took on an energy attack that wiped out a fifth of a planet. Boomstick: He's punched through the Phantom Zone, battled super beings called Gogs for a century, and even broken Wonder Woman's arms. Arms strong enough to help pull the Earth. Wiz: And during his rematch with the Man of Steel, after witnessing Doomsday survive an explosion equivalent to one million nukes, Superman realized that the only way to stop him was to send him to the end of time. Boomstick: At his most powerful, Doomsday's mere presence can boil the ocean and disintegrate buildings. A casual stroll across Africa made Wildebeests an endangered species, just by walking around. But what he's got in strength, he really lacks in brains. Wiz: Not that he's dumb, he just literally lacks a brain, more often than not, Doomsday is little more than a one track mind killing machine, this makes his intentions predictable, and a clever opponent could use this to, say, lead him into a trap, and should that foe come up with a new way to hurt Doomsday, he could be killed. Boomstick: Still, that's gotta be pretty God damn hard to do. Doomsday beats up Superman. Death Battle A meteor flies from outer space and crashes onto a heavily populated city. (*Cues: Tekken 7 - Devil's Pit - Final Round (Volcano 2nd)*) Doomsday emerged from the meteor and immediately goes on a rampage; Cars are turned over, and the people are in a panic as Doomsday starts killing multiple pedestrians and roars. (*Cues: Hot Wind Blowing - Metal Gear Rising Revengeance*) In order to stop the villain's massacre; a capsule sent by the Avengers lands in the middle of the street. A green fist punches the door off of it as Doomsday turns around to notice it. The Hulk comes out of the capsule and starts yelling. Doomsday, still in a fury, lets out a threatening growl as he focuses his attention on Hulk. Hulk replies; Hulk: HULK SMASH UGLY FAKE HULK! The two goliaths charge towards each other preparing their fists. FIGHT! Their fists clash and cause a shockwave that sends debris flying at more citizens. (*Cues: Hot Wind Blowing (Instrumental) - Metal Gear Rising Revengeance*) Doomsday tries punching Hulk, but Hulk counters the blows and pummels Doomsday. Hulk: HULK CRUSH YOU LIKE BUG! Doomsday catches one of Hulk's punches and starts laying his own beat down on the green giant. Doomsday: DIE!!! Doomsday kicks Hulk so hard that Hulk starts flying back and crashes through the capsule and the street. (*Cues: Hot Wind Blowing - Metal Gear Rising Revengeance again*) Doomsday grabs hold of a nearby bus and tosses it towards Hulk's direction. Hulk catches it, but before he can do anything with it, Doomsday dive kicks through the bus to deliver another heavy blow to his opponent. Doomsday starts landing more hits and prepares another heavy punch. Doomsday: DOOM! (*Cues: Hot Wind Blowing (Instrumental) - Metal Gear Rising Revengeance again*) Doomsday delivers a large uppercut that sends Hulk through a skyscraper. Hulk lands on a nearby building to regain his ground as Doomsday crashes through the skyscraper. (*Cues: Hot Wind Blowing - Metal Gear Revengeance again*) As Hulk watches from the edge of the top of the skyscraper, Doomsday starts to throw cars to Hulk's higher level. Hulk easily parries the cars. When Doomsday tosses a police car at the green freak of science, Hulk catches it. Hulk: STUPID GRAY MAN! Hulk than splits the car in half and wears them on his fists like boxing gloves. Hulk: CARS CAN'T HURT HULK! Hulk dives down with his fists landing on Doomsday's head. Hulk: HULK SMASH! Hulk uses the police car boxing gloves to deliver some large blows on Doomsday... (*Cues: Hot Wind Blowing (Instrumental) - Metal Gear Revengeance again*) ...and send him into a multi-storey car park. Hulk follows inside it. Hulk: HULK HATE YOU! (*Cues: Hot Wind Blowing - Metal Gear Revengeance again*) Doomsday begins to stand back up. Hulk: HULK HATES SPIKY BEARD! SMASH! Hulk unleashes a thunderclap which causes pain to Doomsday's hearing. Doomsday slowly adapts and powers through it and unleashes a large punch that breaks both the camera and the building the two are standing in. Doomsday quickly emerges from the rubble and can't seem to find Hulk. He roars in triumph and starts walking away, but turns around after hearing Hulk pushing away the debris. Hulk is bruised and bleeding from the beatdown; while he's able to shake off the damage, his defenses begin to weaken. Despite this, Hulk stands up more determined. Hulk: You break buildings good. Hulk stomps onto the ground, creating an earthquake that shakes the Earth as his power and rage escalate to tremendous magnitudes. Hulk: But Hulk...BREAK WORLDS! (*Cues: Sky Should be High - Guilty Gear Xrd -REVELATOR-*) Hulk starts glowing green as he enters his Worldbreaker form. Doomsday is oblivious to Hulk's new power and lets out a roar before the two run and clash their fists in an intense punch that levels the whole city and nearly destroys the continent. Doomsday stumbles from Hulk's superior strength; but recklessly resumes to assault Hulk. The two tank each other's blows, but Doomsday begins to flinch as Hulk overshadows him with his increasing power. Hulk gains the upper hand and slams Doomsday on the ground. Hulk: SMASH! Hulk stomps his foot on Doomsday's left arm so hard it is crushed and nearly breaks off. After screaming in pain, Doomsday grows a spike on his right hand and impales Hulk's right leg. Hulk steps back to recover as Doomsday heals his broken arm in an instant. Doomsday grows more protrusions on his arms and stabs Hulk's right arm when the green giant tries to punch him. Hulk's healing factor is unable to keep pace, as Hulk begins to slow down from his pain. Doomsday keeps making more spikes and rapidly repeatedly puts them through Hulk in multiple areas: impaling him with dozens of massive spikes. Hulk falls to his knees in pain and exhaustion as Doomsday laughs and cracks his knuckles. "The Ultimate" starts punching Hulk's face repeatedly like a punching bag, resulting in a lot of green blood covering the screen. Doomsday: ARGGGH! DIE! Doomsday's merciless thrashing accelerates with both speed and ferocity with each blow. Doomsday then places his hand on Hulk's head. Doomsday: DOOM! Doomsday rips Hulk's head off by growing a blade on his left knee. He holds the deceased Banner's head in triumph while roaring. KO! Results (*Cues: Hall of Justice - Injustice: Gods Among Us*) Boomstick: (sniffles) Oh, that was beautiful! Wiz: With The Hulk's immeasurable power and Doomsday's impossible immortality, this truly felt like a fight between an unstoppable force and an immovable object. Boomstick: Hulk may have had the advantage in raw strength, at least at his full potential, but Doomsday could certainly hold his ground. His victories against the likes of Superman and Darkseid prove he can take a hit from someone strong enough to break planets. Wiz: And by experience, Doomsday had the speed advantage. He regularly fights foes with lightspeed capabilities, while that kind of speed is an extreme rarity in the Marvel Universe. In fact, the only foe that fast who Hulk's ever seemed to keep pace with in a one on one match was Sentry, and that was when he was at his most powerful stage, World Breaker Hulk. Boomstick: So overall, Hulk had strength and Doomsday had speed, but neither completely outclassed the other. At first glance, this one looked like it can go either way. Wiz: Which means the devil's in the very tiny details. Boomstick: So why couldn't The Hulk's infinite strength just keep rising and eventually overwhelm Doomsday? Wiz: Well, even assuming Hulk's strength WAS infinite, his healing factor was not. Don't get me wrong, it can only be overtaxed by hits from absurdly powerful beings such as Zeus or Sentry, who Doomsday certainly compares. Boomstick: Naturally, Doomsday's crazy strength and speed started wearing that healing factor down. Wiz: Here's where it gets a bit tricky, The Hulk may look like a giant green monster, but he's still technically human, and his power directly correlates with his anger. A human being's anger stems from an increase in hormones and adrenaline in the body. However, the brain can only produce these chemicals at such a rate for a limited time, eventually giving up and turning apathetic. Therefore, Hulk's limitless power could never have existed without his healing factor, it's the key! It allowed his body to continue producing hormones and adrenaline far beyond the norm, theoretically an endless supply, thus increasing his superhuman power to an immeasurable degree. So, Doomsday overtaxing his healing factor meant the Hulk could no longer maintain his increasing rage and Hulk form. Boomstick: And if you're still skeptical, that's why there's a bunch of times in comics when a huge impact forced The Hulk to turn back into Bruce Banner, including that battle between World Breaker Hulk and Sentry. With his healing power beaten down, he literally couldn't keep himself angry enough to stay in Hulk mode. Wiz: I love science, but there's still one more thing. Thanks to his battles with Superman and other Kryptonians, Doomsday has evolved to a point where it's basically impossible to kill him with brute force alone. Boomstick: So Hulk couldn't have killed him just by getting angry enough to punch harder than Doomsday ever felt. Wiz: Precisely, here's the proof: Superman and Doomsday eventually had a rematch, in which Superman was much more powerful than their first battle. As we discussed before, Superman's power is also potentially limitless by way of continually absorbing solar energy, and at this point in the story, he'd begun to discover that. Boomstick: But try as he might, despite his increased power, Supes couldn't kill Doomsday with blunt force a second time. Wiz: Ultimately, Doomsday's immunity to being ripped, impaled, incinerated, blasted with energy, and being beaten by blunt force from both focused and multiple sources means Hulk just didn't have the options available to take Doomsday out before his healing factor was overtaxed. Boomstick: On this day, Hulk met his doom. D-Doomsday... Wiz: The winner is Doomsday. Trivia *The connections of Hulk and Doomsday are that they both are incredibly angry strong characters and who cause large amounts of damage. They were also created in failed experiments headed by scientists. *The idea of a Hulk vs Doomsday duel was actually created in a DC/Marvel crossover where Mxyzptlk pointed out that Doomsday is powerful enough to challenge the Hulk. Mxyzptlk then transformed into Doomsday and dueled Impossible Man who was depicted as the Hulk at that time. http://static2.comicvine.com/uploads/original/0/8190/272099-139483-mr-mxyzptlk.jpg * According to Chad James, Boomstick's voice actor, the outcome of the battle is currently the "closest and hardest to determine Death Battle that we have ever done". The previous one being Link VS Cloud. This is likely why the conclusion was longer than usual. * At 10:30 into the episode (during Doomsday's "Feats" section), "Darkseid's" is misspelled as "Darksei'd". *This is the eighth Marvel VS DC themed episode, after Rogue VS Wonder Woman, Batman VS Spider-Man, Batman VS Captain America, Deadpool VS Deathstroke, Iron Man VS Lex Luthor, Green Arrow VS Hawkeye and Flash VS Quicksilver, and with the next ten being Venom VS Bane, Thor VS Wonder Woman, Batman Beyond VS Spider-Man 2099, Black Panther VS Batman, Doctor Strange VS Doctor Fate, Nightwing VS Daredevil, Thanos VS Darkseid, Aquaman VS Namor, Captain Marvel VS Shazam, Ghost Rider VS Lobo and Miles Morales VS Static. ** This is the third time DC wins, after Batman VS Captain America and Flash VS Quicksilver, and the next seven being Thor VS Wonder Woman, Batman Beyond VS Spider-Man 2099, Doctor Strange VS Doctor Fate, Nightwing VS Daredevil, Thanos VS Darkseid, Aquaman VS Namor, Captain Marvel VS Shazam and Miles Morales VS Static. * This is the second Death Battle that pits an Avenger against a Superman villain, with the first being Iron Man VS Lex Luthor. ** This is the first time in which a Superman villain wins. * Yoshi VS Riptor was referenced in Doomsday's bio, when Boomstick was referring to the "baby cannon" Bertron used to evolve the infant Doomsday. * While it might be a coincidence, this fight came out on the birthday of Lou Ferrigno, the actor who played the Hulk in the 1978-1982 live-action television series, voiced him in The Incredible Hulk animated series from 1996, as well as playing him in several movies. It was also released in the same year as "Batman V Superman: Dawn of Justice" (which likewise featured Doomsday as part of the film). * Both fighters are notable for fighting Superman in the comics. The Hulk fought twice against the Man of Steel while Doomsday has battled Superman numerous times from Death of Superman onward. * This is the eighth Hero VS Villain themed episode, after Boba Fett VS Samus Aran, Yoshi VS Riptor, Starscream VS Rainbow Dash, Kirby VS Majin Buu, Boba Fett VS Samus Aran (Remastered), Iron Man VS Lex Luthor and Meta VS Carolina, and with the next four being Metal Sonic VS Zero, Balrog VS TJ Combo, Black Widow VS Widowmaker and Black Canary VS Sindel. ** This is the first Death Battle between a hero and a villain in which the villain wins. * This is the second Death Battle to use the Wilhelm Scream, the first being Ryu Hayabusa VS Strider Hiryu. * The Sanic Hegehog meme character can briefly be seen in the beginning of the fight, during Doomsday's introduction. * Doomsday's model in the battle was from Injustice: Gods Among Us whilst Hulk's was from Ultimate Marvel VS Capcom 3. * Hulk tearing a car in half and using it as boxing glove-like weapons during the fight is a reference to a similar scene from the film, The Incredible Hulk, as well as an in-game ability from the video game Hulk: Ultimate Destruction. *The thumbnail for this battle originally used the last Season 2 template, but it was eventually changed to the Season 3 template a few days after the fight's release. *In addition, the music used in the analysis section was changed. *The Blooper Reel of this episode depicts a poorly done cosplay of Doomsday from this video link https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0PlwDbSYicM. This is the video that coined the term 'The Ultimate Baby', which Boomstick references. *Screwattack originally planned to have Hulk battle Broly from the Dragon Ball series, but chose Doomsday when he became the more popular request. **Ironically enough, both Hulk and Doomsday battled Broly in the two spin-off fighting shows featured on Screwattack. Hulk fought Broly in One Minute Melee, while Doomsday fought Broly in DBX. *Doomsday is the first combatant to depict his past defeats not as a Fault or Weakness but as an ability; as Doomsday has adapted to be immune to these defeats. *Doomsday's 'Fatality' closely resembles his Super Move from Injustice; Mass Destruction (although Doomsday doesn't dig through the Earth). Category:Death battles Category:Computer Animated Death Battles Category:Fights animated by Torrian Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Fights with voice actors Category:Hero vs Villain themed Death Battles Category:'DC vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Book' Themed Death Battles